


Sweet Dreams (aka Sleepy Doki Uses MC as a Pillow)

by TheOneWithAllTheReferences



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Can be taken as platonic or romantic, Canon Male MC, F/M, Sleep, Trying my hand at fluff, awkward teens, etc. etc. - Freeform, first person POV, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWithAllTheReferences/pseuds/TheOneWithAllTheReferences
Summary: I was reading a story from Eddsworld like this and had a FLAAAAAAAAASHBAAAACK to a memory of mine and decided to write about it at three in the morning.The Club and the rest of their class go to a Cedar Point-esque amusement park for a day. By the time they get on the bus to go home, someone’s sleepy :).
Relationships: Doki Club
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Sweet Dreams (aka Sleepy Doki Uses MC as a Pillow)

**Author's Note:**

> “Our school is sending us to an amusement park full of rollercoasters for the day so we can ‘learn about engines.’ Whatever the excuse is, a day of fun away from classes is going to be perfect. I glance down at Sayori as we make our way to the school. She beams up at me, celebrating our day of fun with a little hop and a giggle. I chuckle and tell her I’ll see her in a bit as we part ways to our own separate homerooms.“

_What the_ _hell have I gotten myself into today?_ I quietly think to myself, a loud and extremely ungraceful snore erupting from the mouth of the girl currently drooling on my arm. I roll my eyes fondly at her, not truly that irritated by her antics. It was partially my fault that this happened anyway, so let me start from the beginning.

It’s the morning before a field trip. My best friend and neighbor Sayori bounces excitedly next to me, unable to stop chattering about our upcoming journey. When I first got her up, she was grumpy and a little out of sorts, but the second she remembered what was happening today, she gained a new enthusiasm. Now, her eyes light up as she describes the rides and the overpriced junk food that we will inevitably pass by. I tune her out a little but can’t help smiling at her excitement. I have to admit, I’m pretty excited too.

Our school is sending us to an amusement park full of rollercoasters for the day so we can “learn about engines.” Whatever the excuse is, a day of fun away from classes is going to be perfect. I glance down at Sayori as we make our way to the school. She beams up at me, celebrating our day of fun with a little hop and a giggle. I chuckle and tell her I’ll see her in a bit as we part ways to our own separate homerooms. 

Thirty minutes later, we’re on the bus and she’s just as full of energy as before, perhaps even more. Someone turns on the radio and the entire class joins in singing the latest pop song, Sayori’s voice being one of the loudest. She’s planted on the right side of me and Yuri is on my left, and across from me are Monika and Natsuki. Several other classmates I recognize but couldn’t name are scattered around the bus with us. 

As Sayori sings, I look down at Yuri’s pad of paper she brought with her, and an idea blossoms into my mind. She’s currently drawing what appears to be a rose dripping with blood, and I’d rather not disturb her, but I have to ask. “Yuri?” I softly ask, gently tapping her on the shoulder. She jumps in her seat, possibly not having heard me over the voices of our classmates. “Y-Yes?” she tentatively questions.

”Can I use a piece of your paper?” She tilts her head in confusion but doesn’t ask further before fulfilling my request. She flips to a blank page and rips out one for me. “Here you go, MC. If I might ask, what are you using it for?” I grin wildly at her as I rapidly begin folding it. She halts her drawing to watch me, curiosity getting the best of her. She raises her eyebrows at my slightly messy creation. “A... paper airplane?” She is only more confused as I begin to take my aim.

Closing one eye and sticking out my tongue, I draw my arm back and launch it at Natsuki’s face. Her surprised shout as it hits its target elicits a full laugh from me and a surprised giggle from Yuri. The pink-haired girl looks up at me, and a devilish smirk graces her face. **Oh, it’s on.**

As the trip continues for nearly an hour, our airplane war grows and grows, eventually looping in the other girls. The pad of paper is almost entirely gone by the time we reach our destination, but everyone is laughing and breathless, and that’s all that counts.   
  
When we pull into the parking lot, Sayori lets out a very excited cheer. She takes my hand without thinking, and when she realizes what she’s done, she lets out an embarrassed laugh and hides her hands behind her back. The other girls join our group and we begin walking around the large park. Everyone has something different they want to try out, so we try everything.

All five of us go on a couple mild roller coasters to warm us up for the scarier ones, which Yuri seems to enjoy. We stop by a little food stand to get some pop and take a small bathroom break. As we continue to explore, Sayori and I can’t help but get in line for an impossibly tall ride that drops you from an extreme height. As we are slowly raised into the air, my heart rate increases dramatically. Turns out, Sayori and I have very different reactions to fear.  
  


All the way down, I scream my friggin’ head off at a pitch about as high as a little girl. Sayori tenses up beside me, frozen and not even daring to breathe. I feel a small sense of comfort when I notice she has slid her foot beneath mine to try to ground me. My heart would probably feel warm if it wasn’t flying into my throat. As the ride finally ends, Natsuki lightly punches my arm and sarcastically compliments my screaming skills. 

We go to lunch and then a gift shop, where I purchase an overly priced baseball cap with the park’s name across it in cursive. We eat lunch, and go on a few more rides. Natsuki almost flies out of one, but I am able to grab onto her tiny torso and hold her in. She later calls me a pervert, but what could I do? Just let her fall out? I don’t think so.   
  


Later, Monika accompanies me on a ride that no one else agreed to go on, and we both scream our heads off. The way it tilts makes you feel like you’re about to fall out, and she clings to my hand for dear life the entire time. Not necessarily the worst feeling, I must say. I feel dizzy for an hour or so after that ride, but exhilarated. Guess it was worth it?  
  


We meet up with another group of students a couple hours before we have to go. Stopping at an ice cream store, I order a mint chocolate chip ice cream cone and laugh hysterically at how wrong they spelled my name on the order. Yuri warms my heart by awkwardly telling me it’s so unique, and then immediately turns red and apologizes a million times.   
These girls are so adorable.

All worn out from walking and screaming, Sayori decides we should play some games before we have to go. She wins a weird cat-dog plushie with a striped sweater, and holy hell does she love that thing. Yuri manages to get a red fox with an eyepatch, Natsuki wins a pink cat with blue hair and huge yellow eyes, Monika snags a yellow bear with a top hat, and I get....Nothing! Well, until Sayori somehow wins again and proudly gives me the weird purple duck she earns.   
  
Then, it’s time to go. The sky is dark and the air is warm, and it’s time to board the bus. Our classmates talk happily about the prizes they won, one boy carrying two ridiculously sized rainbow monkey plushies that are about as tall as him.   
  
We reclaim our original seats, and the lights in the bus go out. Everyone’s eyes are drooping from the crazy, fun, active day we just had, but the music makes it impossible for anyone to go to sleep. Well, mostly anyone.

I feel a pressure on my right shoulder. Looking down, the bright red bow pops out against the darkness. I lightly smile. In any other circumstance, I would have pushed her off of me so no one would get the wrong idea. We aren’t together.

But, the lights are out. No one can see us, and I genuinely missed the connection we had when we were little. So, I let my head slump on top of hers, closing my eyes peacefully and smiling a little. _Sweet dreams, Sayori._

**Author's Note:**

> I am SOOOO SORRY for being gone so long. I realize I say this a lot but I really mean it. It’s mostly because of getting adjusted to online school, but also because I got fed up with my work being deleted. My own fault but still.  
> This isn’t my best work at all but I’m trying to re-warm up to writing so this is basically a practice. I hope you like it anyway, this is one of my favorite memories of my friends and I.


End file.
